Ripple Across the Universes
by SixtyFour64
Summary: Something that might have happened after the Season 9 episode RIPPLE EFFECT, in which thirty slightly different SG-1 teams arrived at the SGC. Implied S/J.


STARGATE SG-1

Title: Ripple across the Universe  
Author: SixtyFour (sixtyfour at comcast net)

Part 1 of 1 -- complete  
Rating G, implied S/J

Archives: sure, just let me know where.  
Feedback: you need to ask? :)

This is a tag for the 9th season episode RIPPLE EFFECT, in which thirty different SG-1 teams gate into the SGC. This story just bubbled to the surface a while ago.

Usual disclaimers, I own nothing. Unfortunately.

- - -

"So is that the last of them? I've lost track! Let's debrief, people," General Landry said, showing obvious relief. He and the members of SG-1 went into the briefing room and sat down.

"I'm glad that's over, Sir. Thirty copies of everyone running around was more than a little weird!" Cam said, wiping his face.

"Yes, but the variations were interesting, and I was happy to see Martouf and Janet again, even if only briefly," said Daniel.

"Indeed." Teal'c announced. "But listening to the different ... copies of people sharing their experiences, describing events that were similar yet so very different. I will have much to think about, how things might have turned out."

"You're awful quiet, Major," General Landry said. "I was expecting you to say something about the similarities and differences between parallel universes."

With a grin, Sam said, "And in another universe, I probably am. But not in this one, General, because I'm not as interested in physics as your Major Carter was."

Dead silence followed her remark, as everyone tried to follow her meaning.

"I'm not 'your' Samantha Carter, General. I'm from one of the other universes. Don't ask which one, because I'm not going to tell you. Not now, not ever."

"What? How?" General Landry sputtered, as the other three members of SG-1 looked on, jaws hanging open.

"How is easy, sir. We all look alike, except for some of the haircuts, and men don't pay much attention to that. As for the rest of it, I just switched uniforms with your Carter, and she went back to my universe with the rest of my former team. Who didn't notice the switch, either."

"But -- but -- Sam, our Sam, why would she ... abandon us?" Daniel asked the obvious question first.

"C'mon Daniel, it should be obvious. Like you guys said, each parallel universe is similar yet different, and when we girls got to sharing our experiences, some really important differences came to light. So much so that your Sam and I decided to swap."

Cam spoke up. "The Sam Carter I know was -- IS dedicated to her career. She would never walk away from that, not in a million years."

"She didn't have to, Cam. Even though I'm not a military officer like she was, I'm still a member of SG-1 and it's still an Air Force operation back there. To be brutally frank, as an Air Force officer, she would fit in a lot better over there than I did," she said, grimacing. "And I wouldn't say that she was walking away from anything over here, but walking towards something over there."

"And what would that be, Major?" General Landry growled.

"I'm not a major, or any other rank, General. I've never been one for taking orders." Sam said with a big smile. "One major (pardon the pun) difference is that the Air Force in this universe has some peculiar rules about 'Fraternization' that has kept her at arm's length from the man she loves."

"Jack," Daniel said.

"Got it in one, Daniel! In my ex-universe, she can be a Major, second-in-command of SG-1, and be married to Jack O'Neill, all at the same time. In this universe, it's pick and choose. Over there, she can have it all."

"I can understand that, Maj -- Miss Carter," General Landry said. "Lord knows I've told her to get a life a hundred times, so I suppose I can't fault her for taking the leap." The other members of SG-1 all nodded in agreement. "But what about you?"

"That other Stargate Command is very much a boy's club. While your Sam will fit in there very nicely because she's a real Air Force officer, I was anything but that. I'd have to say that the only reason I was tolerated was because of my mastery of the handheld healing device and other gou'a'ld technology. But over here, I have the opportunity to become the team leader of SG-1."

She turned to face Cam directly. "Cam, nothing personal, but you said you wanted to learn from the best, and you were surprised when you found out that you'd be SG-1's team leader."

"General, while I'm not your Samantha Carter, nor an Air Force officer, I submit that with all my experiences I'm still better qualified to be the leader of SG-1 than anyone except Jack, and between his rotten knees and his promotion he's no longer field personnel."

General Landry sat back in his seat for a moment before replying. "Miss Carter, while I'll conceed that Samantha Carter's from any universe are highly useful and competent, you just said a few minutes ago that you weren't very good at taking orders. In any event, I'll have to think about all this that's just happened, especially the ramifications of our Major Carter ... switching ... sides?" General Landry looked at Daniel for confirmation of his phraseology, who just shook his head. "I'm going to have to inform the President."

"Miss Carter," Daniel said, "you look and talk like Sam, but you're not her, and despite whatever valuable skills and abilities you might have, this is just too much, too fast, for us to take in. We need to talk about this. And it may take quite a while."

"Very well," she said. "But I am here, now, and she isn't, and I'm all you've got." As she stood up, she said, "In the meanwhile, though, please stop calling me 'Miss Carter'. We are Hathor."

end


End file.
